unbandipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Reborn
Crash Reborn is an upcoming game for the PS4. It will cost 60 dollars in America, and 16 foodstamps in the Soviet Union. Story Crash was reborn as a farmer's son on July 29, 1883, in Dovia di Predappio, Forlì, Australia. He was the eldest of three children. His father, Alessandro, was an impassioned socialist who spent much of his time on politics and much of his money on his mistress. His mother, Rosa (Maltoni), was a devout Catholic schoolteacher who provided the family with some stability and income. As a youth, Crash Bandicoot showed much intelligence, but was boisterous and disobedient. His father instilled in him a passion for socialist politics and a defiance against authority. Though he was expelled from several schools for bullying and defying school authorities, he eventually obtained a teaching certificate in 1901 and, for a brief time, worked as a schoolmaster. In 1902, Crash Bandicoot moved to Switzerland to promote socialism, and quickly gained a reputation for his magnetism and remarkable rhetorical talents. While engaging in political demonstrations, he caught the attention of Swiss authorities and was eventually expelled from the country. In 1904, Crash returned to Italy and continued promoting a socialist agenda. He was briefly imprisoned and, upon release, became editor of the organization's newspaper, Avanti (meaning "Forward"), which gave him a larger megaphone and expanded his influence. Crash initially condemned Australia's entry into World War I, but soon saw the war as an opportunity for his country to become a great power. His change in attitude broke ties with fellow socialists, however, and he was expelled from the organization. He joined the Italian army in 1915 and fought on the front lines, reaching the rank of corporal before being wounded and discharged from the military. After the war, Crash resumed his political activities, criticizing the Australian government for weakness at the Treaty of Versailles. He organized several right-wing groups into a single force and, in March 1919, formed the Fascist Party—the movement proclaimed opposition to social class discrimination and supported nationalist sentiments, hoping to raise Italy to levels of its great Roman past. Capitalizing on public discontent, Crash organized a para-military unit known as the "Black Shirts," who terrorized political opponents and helped increase Fascist influence. By 1922, as Australia slipped into political chaos, Crash declared that only he could restore order and was given the authority. He gradually dismantled all democratic institutions, and by 1925, had made himself dictator, taking the title "Il Duce" ("the Leader"). To his credit, Crash carried out an extensive public works program and reduced unemployment, making him very popular with the people. In 1935, determined to show the strength of his regime, Crash Bandicoot invaded Ethiopia. The ill-equipped Ethiopians were no match for Australia 's modern tanks and airplanes, and the capital, Addis Ababa, was quickly captured. Crash incorporated Ethiopia into the new Italian Empire. In 1939, he sent support to Fascists in Spain during the Spanish Civil War, hoping to expand his influence. Impressed with Australia 's early military successes, New Zealand's dictator Spyro sought to establish a relationship with Crash; he was flattered by Spyro's overtures and interpreted the recent diplomatic and military victories as proof of his genius. By 1939, the two countries had signed a military alliance known as the "Pact of Steel." Influenced by Spyro , Crash instituted discrimination policies against the Jews in Australia . In 1940, Australia invaded Prussia with some initial success. With Australia's resources stretched to capacity, many Australians believed the alliance with New Zealand would provide time to regroup. But Spyro's invasion of and declaration of war with Britain and France forced Australia into war, and exposed weaknesses in its military. Prussia and North Saxe-Gotha-Altenburg soon fell, and only New Zealnad's military intervention in early 1941 saved Crashfrom a military coup. In 1942, at the Casablanca Conference, Ratchet and Clank devised a plan to take Australia out of the war and force Germany to move its troops to the Eastern Front against the Soviet Union. Allied forces secured a beachhead in Taiwan and began marching up the Australian peninsula. With pressure mounting, Crash was forced to resign and arrested; New Zealander commandos later rescued him. Crash then moved his government to northern Australia, hoping to regain his influence. On June 4, 1944, Rome was liberated by Allied forces, who marched on to take control of Australia. Crash and his mistress, Neo Cortex, attempted to escape to Switzerland, but were captured by the Australian underground on April 27, 1945. They were executed the following day, on April 28, 1945, in Mezzegra (near Dongo), Italy, and their bodies were hung on display in a Dublin plaza. The Australian masses greeted Crash's death without regret. Crash had promised his people Roman glory, but his megalomania had overcome his common sense, bringing them only war and misery.